


Glowing

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drarry, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Probably because I love soulmate AUS, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?, all i write are pathetic one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: ~~~~~~Let it be known that Aphrodite is the mother of love. Let it be known that she is goddess of this blessing and she will not take it away. Nothing will be brighter than the glow of this love. This love will bring about a new age of peace. Love that has been given a name. Names that have been sowed for each other. They will keep each other safe.~~~~~~





	Glowing

_Let it be known that Aphrodite is the mother of love. Let it be known that she is goddess of this blessing and she will not take it away. Nothing will be brighter than the glow of this love. This love will bring about a new age of peace. Love that has been given a name. Names that have been sowed for each other. They will keep each other safe._

_\---:---_

"Would you stop reading that garbage," I asked sitting next to a swooning Pansy (yes, swooning) by one of the muggle coffee shops near our new flat. After school we moved in together. I had to get away from _him_. And she was trying to run away from her parents as quickly as possible. She was one of the few purebloods that still believed in the whole "glow-of-love" bullshit she had been reading about before.

Other purebloods either didn't understand it or didn't care enough to. We are creatures of habit and one of the most pureblood habits is arranged marriages. It keeps the bloodline pure. Let's just say she wasn't too happy about the fiancé her father had lined up for her.

Who was I to deny her of her freedom?

"You never let me have any fun," she whined pouting her lip. I rolled my eyes before sitting back against the bench and staring into the clouds.

"It's just a fairytale, Pans. You know that just as well as I do. You really think you're going to end up with- what's his name?"

"Justin. His name's Justin."

"Do you even know a Justin?" I kept my head reclined back in thought before looking at her head on. "The only Justin I've ever been vaguely aware of is Finch-Fletchley from school. You aren't secretly off snogging him when I'm not around, are you?"

"Oh Draco, will you quit it? I know you're miserable. That doesn't mean I have to be too. I don't know why I invite you out anymore." Before I could respond she stood angrily and stormed away from the café then apparated to who-knows-where.

No, I'm not miserable, _per se_.

Yes, she's always this overly dramatic.

And no, she doesn't know.

I sat back in my seat and called over a waiter to get a cup of coffee. Once they delivered it I let it cool a bit while I thought over the passage from the book she had been reading.

It was a story passed on for ages. It seemed like everything here was. It was written in some dusty old book from who knows how long ago, known as the Philosophers Tome. It was a collection of innocent prophecies and stories that gave reasons for every day incidents. Like myths for instance.

The book gave explanations to everyday occurrences that didn't need explanations. They just were. Even so, it was like an instruction manual for the most basic trials of life and it didn't only extend to just wizards or muggles or anything in between, **_every_** child grew up hearing the stories.

The passage Pansy was reading was a mythological prophecy that was supposed to explain soul mates.

At birth, people are "blessed" by whatever love goddess you believe in, with a black line on their wrist. As a person grows older and a clear personality becomes apparent, so does the line. By the time they're around the age of 5 or 6 the line becomes a name. This is the name of their soulmate, usually written in said soulmate's handwriting. When you meet your soulmate, it's supposed to glow and blah blah blah.

I'm sure you already know that though. Even if you are only a muggle. You have a name on your wrist too. We all have them.

My parents weren't too surprised when there was a blokes name on my wrist. My mother said I was always going to be too much for any pureblood woman to handle, but still they tried.

So imagine little 11 year old me had grown up fantasizing about boys named Harry.

A boy I thought would love me immediately and indefinitely.

A boy who was destined to be mine.

A boy who would obviously be a pureblood with great power and a family with great influence and he would be handsome and well put together and well educated.

A boy that, when he really showed up was nothing like that.

I mean, Potter is pretty powerful, but everything else was all wrong.

He wasn't the right kind of boy.

He was a boy who walked into Madam Malkin's with a timid smile but striking green eyes in a warm brown face.

A boy who was a halfblood with no real understanding of anything from the wizarding world.

A boy who was startled when his wrist glowed at the same time that mine did and looked up to meet my eyes like he was trying to figure me out.

Then almost immediately he wasn't a boy. He was _the_ boy.

I don't know if it's the bloody soul mate thing or not, but I can assure you that love at first sight exists and that was it for me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Reliving the past would make it worst. We were out of Hogwarts now. Potter and I never got along there. We don't get along much anywhere. He was the reason I moved. Nobody knew that, though.

My parents didn't know that Potter was really supposed to be _Harry_. _My_ Harry. I don't think that Potter's friends know what's on his wrist, or if it matters if they do.

What matters is being soulmates changes nothing between us. He has fought against me since day one. All I wanted to do was be his bloody frie-

I picked up my coffee and took a tentative sip. I sighed as the caffeine spread through me slowly.

"M-Malfoy?" My eyes widened as I slowly lifted my head to be met with those damned green eyes.

"Potter."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to think in peace. I ran Pansy off and everything."

"Oh...uh sorry."

"Is there something you need, Potter?"

"Not really, I just didn't expect to see you here. This is one of my favorite places I come here every Thursday for a black coffee and a croissant."

"I don't remember asking."

"You're right. Sorry."

"Stop fucking apologizing," I snapped. "What do you need?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes actually, I do. I would rather you didn't."

"Malfoy, why do you have to be so stubborn all the damn time?" He said with an edge to his voice. I was always good at making him angry. My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Don't put this on me. You started this, Potter. Not me."

"Malfoy, we were kids."

"That didn't change anything before..."

"I saved your life, I spoke at your trials. I'm at least trying. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"That's what this is about, then? Brave Potter Saves An Evil Death Eater. Am I supposed to owe you a life debt or something now?" I spoke nonchalantly, returning to my drink.

"That's not what this is and you know it. Why are you doing this?"

"Potter, you were nothing like how I imagined my Harry to be. You're almost the complete opposite actually, but the first time I saw you I still fell in love with you. I've been in love with you for practically 7 years now, but I can't stand you."

"Malf-"

"No. I'm talking now. You've almost killed me more times than I can count. You've intentionally put me and my family in danger, yet you're sitting in front of me like all that matters is twoo wuv." I spoke the last part with feigned heart eyes and imagined happiness. "Not happening."

"You think I wanted things to happen this way?" He said sadly. "When it first happened I didn't know what was going on, I had never heard the stories. My-uh- family were never the kindest people and that's not something they teach in school. They expect you to just know about it."

"Oh boohoo, Potter's muggles never wuv'd him," I sneered. He rolled his eyes, but continued talking.

"Then you were such a prat once we got to school I didn't know what to think. By third year I was convinced it was a fluke or something. Not to mention the plan to kill Voldemort had been set since my parents were killed, if not before. Whether I liked you or loved you didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to be a part of that."

He sounded sincere enough but I didn't care.

"Fat load of good that did."

"Stop being so difficult!"

"Apparently it's what I do best." I stood and walked over to pay for my coffee. I returned and grabbed Pansy's book. "You can follow simple commands can't you, Potter? Stay! Good boy." I turned on the spot and apparated to the front door of my flat. There were wards to prevent apparation only on entry. When I walked in Pansy was seated on the couch giggling with a man who looked to be around our age or a few years older.

Pansy immediately stood and faced me as if she'd been caught.

"Dray! Uh, hi."

"I don't care who you're sleeping with Pans. I'm going to bed. I have a migraine." I made to move for the room before I remembered I had the Philosopher's Tome in my hands. I tossed it towards her. "Here, you left your book at the shop."

"Draco, this is Justin." I turned on the spot. I was tired, yes, but this was my best friend's soulmate for Godric's sake.

" _The_ Justin?" She nodded shyly and the guy stood as though that was his call to do so and moved around Pansy to shake my hand.

"You must be the best friend with the bad attitude." He smiled.

"Draco is just fine." I smirked at him. "Nice choice Pans, I like him. He seems like he could stand to argue with the best of them. Be careful," I said to him. "She will argue for days if you try to placate her."

"So I've seen," he said chuckling.

"So why haven't I seen him before now, Pansy, dear?" She murmured something unintelligible. "What?"

"He's a muggle!" I smirked at her.

"Oh, and the plot thickens!" I said at the same time he said:

"A what?"

I sat in the armchair next to them while they reoccupied the couch.

"So why am I meeting him now?"

"Well we've been dating for about a year now-"

"A year! How did I not know this?!"

"Well you're never exactly here a lot. It wasn't that hard to keep it from you."

"Once a Slytherin..." I said snickering.

"Anyway, we've been talking and I'm ready to tell him." Justin looked up at the sound of that and sat up a little straighter.

"Tell me what?" he said looking nervous.

"So are you easing him into it or ripping the bandaid off?"

"Tell me what?" he insisted.

"Whichever you prefer. I can't do it..."

"Tell me what?" He pleaded again.

"She's a witch," I said. I never did like easing into things.

"Excuse me!" He said ready to defend her. Cute.

"She's a witch," I said again speaking slower and more precise. "You know, magic and wands and cauldrons and potions." He looked between the two of us.

"I knew you were too good to be true," he said with his eyes on her. "You're crazy aren't you? A bloody nutcase, I bet."

"I take back what I said earlier, Pans. He's a complete idiot." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand. "Shall I?" I asked motioning my hand around.

"No, I can't let you have all the fun." The look in her eye was of the real Pansy, the one who wasn't trying to be the perfect muggle girlfriend. She looked nervous until she pulled her own wand out of her boot and held it tightly in her grip.

"What the hell is that?" Justin asked as though we had really lost it.

"You're not an idiot, Justin. It's a wand. Now, what would you like for me to do?" She asked turning back to face him.

"I would like for you to stop acting barmy!"

"Fine. Where would you like to go?" He shrugged like he'd given up and she grasped his arm, forcing him to stand before apprating and whisking them both off to Salazar knew where.

Before I could fully appreciate the silence and head to bed like I wanted to, someone was knocking on the door. I walked over angrily. I could feel who it was. I could always feel him.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You," he said clutching at my shirt and pulling me in until our lips crashed together.

It was like everything I had ever wanted had been melted down and surmised into that one kiss.

"I guess that can be arranged." I had spoken and moved without thinking yanking him into the house and falling on the couch, pulling him onto me. When my mind finally caught up with my body I pushed him off of me. "W-why are you here?"

"I've been trying in all the wrong ways," he started. "I know you better than that. You don't want someone to bend to your every will or stand up and do everything for you. You want to be able to work for what you want. I get that, believe me, I do, but I also want to be able to help you. You don't owe me a life debt, if anything it's the other way around. I've pushed you away for so long..."

"We've pushed each other away," I interrupted.

"You know, you're nothing like my Draco was supposed to be either."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you were supposed to be shorter than me and reasonable and not so damn stubborn."

"Really laying it on thick, aren't we, Potter?" I said actually chuckling at what he was saying.

"Would you have me any other way?" he asked with an honest look of want.

"No, I suppose not."

A grin broke out across his face.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, and we can, but right now I just want to see if we can work."

"Well of course we can, we're soulmates, Potter." I rolled at my eyes at his obliviousness. No matter how much I disliked him I would always love him. It was just how it worked.

"I meant see if we can work past everything and get along, you git. I don't want to be in a relationship because I have to. I want to be in a relationship because I want to and I've always wanted to be with you."

"Sure you have."

"Draco, I know you did a lot of things you didn't want to do. Most of my life I've just done as I was told, but you felt different. You have always felt different. I argued with you because everyone told me not to. I tried hating you because that was easier than doing something another unknown prophecy told me to. Do you think I was just following you around for my health?"

"I thought it was more of your saviour complex," I said monotonously, still reeling from the fact he called me by my name.

"No," he slid closer to me on the couch, laying his hand on my thigh and leaving it there. "My 'saviour complex' was the reason I pushed you away. I never was the best at foolproof plans."

He sent me a lopsided smile and I couldn't help but lean in closer and press my lips to his again. I pulled back with a small smile on my face.

"Okay, Harry. Let's try it." His eyes widened at my use of his name, but the smile on his face after that was one of pure happiness. "You have atrocious handwriting, by the way. Did you know?"

I showed him his name on my wrist and he laughed.

"Yeah," he said lifting my arm and placing a kiss to his name. He looked up through his lashes at me and we both blushed as I looked away. "Your handwriting on the other hand is bloody gorgeous! It's like perfect script."

"You'll have to give me time to get used to the compliments coming from you," I said blushing harder than ever.

"I always compliment you," he said confused. "Well not to your face, but- Oh." He looked away from me. "Let's see, where to start?"

"Start for what?"

"I have a list of things I like about you and I want you to hear them. How would you like to hear it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I guess I could go top to bottom," he said as though I hadn't said anything, but still taking my breath away with his smile. Those green eyes ran me over and then he began. "Your hair always looks so soft and beautiful. Can I touch it?"

"Y-yeah, sure." I said and cursed myself for stuttering. Sure we can make out but when it comes to him touching my hair I blush like a school girl.

He reached a tentative hand out and ran his fingers through my hair once. Twice. On the third pass he gripped it a bit tighter and I moaned. My lips snapped together and his hand stilled in my hair before he removed it completely.

His eyes met mine and he smirked.

"Interesting..." he said before moving on. "Did you know, you also have the most beautiful eyes? Seriously, they're like silver." Those emerald eyes continued to rake over me and those plump pink lips continued to spurt out compliments.

After a while I began complimenting him as well. Soon compliments became apologies, which became trading facts. Trading facts became stories and stories became jokes.

An hour or so later when Pansy had finally came back we were sitting on the couch facing each other with our chins on our knees just talking like old friends instead of ex-rivals.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shrieked when she walked in. I fell off the couch in my surprise and looked over to see an angry yet concerned Pansy still clutching onto her wand as if her life depended on it. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"What the hell, Pans?" I looked around for my wand but she grabbed me by my shoulders and stared into my eyes as if she were looking for something.

"Are you under a spell or something? Some kind of botched up potion?" I snatched away from her and picked my wand up from beneath the coffee table where it had rolled in all the commotion. I turned to Harry and undid the spell. He looked nervous, but utterly ruffled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You should see your face right now, Potter. Priceless."

"Oh, bugger off," he said but there was no real bite behind it.

"Uh hello," said Pansy. "I'm still here. What the hell is going on?"

As though prompted by that both Harry and I rolled up our sleeves and showed her our wrists. She gasped and gaped in surprise.

"I'm going to go," said Harry after a moment once he rolled his sleeve back down. "Mrs. Weasley invited me for dinner. Bye, Parkinson. See ya, Draco."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure...Harry." He smiled at me again and walked out of the door Pansy had left open in her haste, closing it behind him.

"Harry fucking Potter is your soulmate!?" she screeched once the door was closed and we were alone.

"Yeah," I said shrugging and moving into the kitchen. I was feeling peckish and if she was going to be yelling I at least wanted to eat while she did so.

"You don't seem surprised," she said with narrowed eyes and posture to match. Her hands were fidgety and she switched from having them crossed against her chest and angrily gripping her hips.

"Why would I be?"

"It must be new information. I mean, I've never seen you two glow."

"We 'glowed' before Hogwarts," I said nonchalantly as I swished my wand around the kitchen preparing a sandwich.

"Before Hogwarts!?" she shrieked again. I looked at her pointedly.

"Why are you so interested?"

"You have hated that boy for as long as I've known either of you and now you're tell me it was- what, a ruse?"

"No, I'm telling you that I have been in love with _Harry_ for over 7 years now, but I could not stand _Potter's_ guts. We're working on it." I went back to magically making my sandwich while she looked at me shocked.

"I leave for 2 hours and the stability of the universe crashes around me," she said whining. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I guess we do..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a soulmate au can be done millions of ways & i hope yall liked the direction i went with this one
> 
> seriously though this is one of my favorites
> 
> i may do this in harry's pov soon  
> so look out for a part 2
> 
> \- xoxo


End file.
